


Welcome to Genosha (king erik has a crush on professor charles remix)

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Needs to Buy a Clue, Erik Has Feelings, Genosha, M/M, Mutant Nation, Pre-Slash, They Both Have A Crush on the Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Professor Charles Xavier is the Keynote Speaker at the upcoming Mutant Education Conference in Genosha. He's excited about his first trip to the island nation, and even more excited that he might get to meet the King.He has no idea what to make of the welcome he gets the moment he steps off the plane.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 32
Kudos: 225
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Welcome to Genosha (king erik has a crush on professor charles remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284727) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): please don't remix any fics where I am co-author! anything else is fair game  
> Previous remixes, if any: it was a red scarf semester, love runs out, fly me to the moon (to catch a thief remix), sunrise in july, preheat to 350 (just for you remix)  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: no  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: you can remix any wips, they're fair game!
> 
> Inspired by chapter 68 of the ficlet collection :D

Excitement keeps Charles awake for much of his long, transatlantic flight, his mind cycling through a hundred important details related to his trip. He’s thankful that Scott and Jean have the School’s affairs well in hand, leaving him to focus on his visit and his keynote speech at the Mutant Education Conference. Though he’s kept a close eye on Genosha since the nation’s inception, this is the first time he’s been able to visit in person, and he’s keen to make a positive impression with the citizens of the world’s first mutant nation.

Though if he’s being honest, he’s rather more concerned with the opinion of one Erik Lehnsherr, His Royal Majesty the King of Genosha.

He flips through his copy of TIME Magazine again, to the cover story on Lehnsherr when he was named ‘Person of the Year’. It’s three years old, and maybe a little worn from being stuck into too many briefcases and laptop bags, but the photos are no less striking for the soft bends and creases on the page. Unlike most subjects selected to grace the magazine’s cover, Lehnsherr refused the requisite photoshoot, forcing TIME to use pictures of ‘Magneto’ from the war and from his speaking and other public engagements as King. The effect is utterly arresting, showing Lehnsherr as a man of action, the fierce passion he carries for mutant rights and nationhood practically leaping off the page…

It’s really too bad that Lehnsherr hates him, Charles thinks, considering how bloody gorgeous he is and how much he enjoys their little bit of verbal sparring (conducted entirely through the press of course, and only as veiled answers regarding Genoshan legislation or his own publications around the X-Gene and mutant-human relations). Raven delights in reporting on Lehnsherr’s rants about him behind closed doors, both because she’s his sister, and – according to her – because it’s so rare and refreshing to find someone who _doesn’t_ immediately buy into his bullshit.

Charles doesn’t know what it says about him, that the revelation does nothing to affect his interest.

There’s been no indication that he’ll even _get_ to meet the King during his visit, though he certainly hopes so, and isn’t above cajoling Raven to make an introduction.

He folds the magazine carefully, smoothing the pages with his hands, and slips it back into his laptop case with a smile.

  
**

By the time Charles lands in Hammer Bay, he’s utterly exhausted.

He travels frequently enough that he knows most of the world’s major airports; knows which ones are particularly harrowing to navigate with a bad hip and a bum leg. He _doesn’t_ know Eisenhardt International at all, and so decides to opt for the scooter instead of the cane, and hopes there won’t be any issues with accessibility. He has no reason to think it would, considering that everything in Genosha is practically brand new, and Lehnsherr has always spoken rather passionately about making the country’s infrastructure accommodating of mutations – physical and otherwise – as well as ease of mobility for all.

That…might be when Charles first realized he had a bit of a crush, watching the man’s fiery inaugural speech from behind his desk in Westchester, and wishing he was there with the crowds in Hammer Bay. Clad in full helmet and cape regalia, Lehnsherr was utterly magnetic (pun intended!) to behold, defiant and triumphant both as he floated above the cheering masses. It was clear, how his mere presence stirred the mutants who followed him, inspiring loyalty and fervor that made the whole world sit up and take notice.

It’s no wonder really, that there are so many sites and so much social media dedicated to all things Magneto (only half of which are about his views and his stance on mutant rights – Charles has _seen_ all the pics and the fanart) and so much Genoshan-made merchandise bearing his ridiculously handsome face.

Maybe he’ll grab a ‘Magneto Was Right’ mug for Hank as a souvenir, just to see the man try and pretend to like his gag gift.

He puts all thoughts of Lehnsherr out of mind when it’s time to disembark, managing to get down the jetway without incident in his fancy new scooter – a sleek, lightweight design courtesy of one Tony Stark. The benefits of being childhood best friends with a genius engineer, who was only too happy to set his mind on building Charles something leagues better than what was available on the market.

“Professor Xavier! Over here!”

There are three people standing off to the one side as he enters the terminal, all clearly waiting for his arrival. He recognizes the first as Betsy Braddock, the main contact for his visit to Genosha, and the country’s Secretary of Education. The second is a mutant he doesn’t recognize, red-skinned with dark hair, with a scar on his cheek that makes him look both sexy and dangerous. The third is a surprise and utter delight; someone he hasn’t seen in years since the Frosts joined Magneto in Genosha after the Mutant Revolution.

“Christian! I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“Charles!” The oldest Frost sibling pulls him into a warm hug, before ruffling his hair like he used to do when they were children. “Who else would Emma send to be your welcome committee, hmm?”

He laughs. “Of course. And who else but Emma could get you to be her errand boy?” Turning to Betsy he adds, “Ms. Braddock it’s a pleasure to meet you in person. And this gentlemen here is…?”

“I am Azazel, Professor,” the man says with a smooth Russian accent, smiling as he shakes Charles’ proffered hand. “I have read all of your papers on evolution and the mutant gene; you do good work.”

“Oh, thank you, that’s very kind.”

It’s all a little overwhelming in truth, as Charles can barely keep his eyes open, and certainly not up to meeting with people as soon as he steps off the plane. His exhaustion must be obvious though, since Christian gives his shoulder a quick squeeze, and the other two offer sympathetic smiles.

“Let’s get you back to the Residence so you can rest; maybe get a hot meal in you if you’re hungry,” Christian says, taking Charles’ bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Emma’s got the suite all ready for you, so you know you’re in good hands.”

“Residence? But I already have reservations at the hotel Ms. Braddock recommended.”

There’s a shared look between the other three that Charles can’t decipher, though he can read mild amusement radiating from Christian and Betsy at his reply. If not for the fact that he’s a guest – and he’s too tired to care – he would certainly have looked into their minds for the reason.

“A slight change of plans,” Betsy answers, giving him a smile meant to disarm. “There’s a suite there we reserve for foreign guests and dignitaries. It’s not being used at the moment, and you’ll be closer to Christian and Emma. It just makes more sense.”

“Well…I’m no foreign dignitary—”

“You’re a famous mutant advocate, scientist and scholar. And our honored guest.”

“But—”

“No buts.” Christian interrupts, and gives a quick nod to Azazel, who reaches to grip Charles securely by the shoulder. “Azazel’s going to teleport you straight to your suite, so you don’t have to sit in the car for another half an hour. Betsy and I will grab your luggage and your fancy scooter and bring it by later. Alright?”

Charles sighs, giving them all a weary, if genuine smile. “Alright. If you insist, I won’t say no to your hospitality.”

And that’s how he finds himself being whisked away in a cloud of sulphur, and deposited moments later just outside the guest suite. Azazel bids him farewell with a tip of his head, and promptly disappears before he can say more than a quick ‘thank you’. Slightly dazed, and too jet lagged to go searching for Emma, Charles fumbles his way inside until he locates the bed, and falls face first onto the luxurious pillow and bedspread.

He does a quick scan with his telepathy to make sure he’s alone, and then promptly falls into a deep and dreamless sleep.

  
**

There are people inside his suite, just beyond his bedroom door.

It’s a little disconcerting, waking up in a strange bed in a strange room, with strangers milling about on the other side of a relatively thin wall. Charles doesn’t hesitate to scan his visitors, and relaxes when he realizes who they are – merely the Residence’s staff, dropping off his luggage and bringing him refreshments to enjoy. Still, he’s glad that he remembered to lock the bedroom door, if only to maintain a semblance of privacy; he doesn’t need anyone to catch a glimpse of him looking like _this_ – travel worn, clothes wrinkled and hair sticking up at odd angles. He has a reputation after all.

Or maybe he just doesn’t want any gossip getting back to Erik Lehnsherr, that he’s been seen in a less than attractive light.

Sunlight is streaming in from the giant bay window – it was dark outside when he arrived, he remembers – so it must be the next morning in Genoshan time. The scenery outside is spectacular, as the Residence is apparently located on a cliff overlooking Hammer Bay, giving him the perfect view of both the city and the pristine blue water. It’s unlikely that his hotel room would have afforded such a view, located as it is farther inland towards the Braddock Convention Center.

He is very glad that ‘alternate arrangements’ were made to his lodgings, and hopes to see Christian (and Emma) soon so he can give them his thanks.

The staff in the suite leave quickly, so Charles ventures outside the bedroom to grab his things before heading into the shower. Surprisingly, he finds a beautiful silver cane propped next to the bed (it was there last night, though he was too tired at the time to think on its presence), one almost identical to his own except for the material – something weighty like aluminum or steel. It’s a considerate gesture, and Charles is happy to have it, if only to help him get up and off the soft mattress and towards the bedroom door. As sinfully comfortable as it is, he doesn’t want to spend the whole day in bed; he has people to see and sights to visit and a speech to rewrite over and over again.

He finds the sitting room to be beautifully appointed, with all the modern amenities one would expect at a luxury hotel, as well as more bay windows with a view. All his things have been placed just outside the bedroom door, within easy reach, though he doesn’t switch out the silver cane with his own just yet (he likes the look of it, and how it feels in his hand). He tosses his suitcase on the bed before he makes his way over to the mini fridge for a bottle of water. There he finds a basket full of his favorite treats – Cadbury Flakes and Cheese & Onion crisps, Hobnobs and assorted British candies, habits formed from his Oxford days and all items he can’t readily get in the US. If he didn’t know better, he would think that the basket was put together just for him; the more likely answer of course is that the previous occupant of the suite was the British Ambassador.

Still, it’s a delightful, if unexpected surprise.

He makes short work of two Flakes, and then heads into the ensuite to take a long, hot shower. The water pressure is _amazing,_ as with everything else on the trip so far, and Charles thinks he could be convinced to move here permanently if things keep going at this rate.

And that’s before his breakfast shows up a short while later, after he’s dried off and changed into fresh clothes; a knock on the door and a young woman’s voice calling out, “Professor Xavier? It’s Kitty Pryde, may I come in?”

As it turns out, ‘Kitty’ is a lovely mutant with the most delightful power, phasing her body – and the cart she’s pushing in front of her – straight through the closed door when Charles says ‘Yes, c _ome in_ ’. Smiling, she shakes his hand and then directs him to sit as she starts unloading covered dishes onto the dining table.

“Welcome to Genosha, Professor,” Kitty says, as she sets not one but two carafes down beside his place setting. A large silver cloche appears next, along with a number of side dishes, until the small table is covered with enough food for at least four people. “We thought you might be hungry, since you didn’t get to eat last night. I hope you enjoy.”

“Ms. Pryde, this can’t all be for me?” he asks, a little gobsmacked both at the sheer volume of food and – as each dish is uncovered, that they’re all his favorites. “Is the King and his entourage joining us for breakfast too?”

Kitty smiles and…gives him a conspiratorial wink? “Not this morning, unfortunately. Erik’s on a call with the President of Indonesia at the moment.” Then she waves at the carafes and says, “Coffee or tea? We didn’t know what you preferred for breakfast so we brought both. The tea is PG Tips, and the coffee is a blend we grow here in Genosha.”

“Oh uh, coffee please, thank you.” He always drinks coffee first thing in the morning, though he usually switches to tea – coincidentally PG Tips - for the rest of the day. “Would you like to join me? There’s so much here I couldn’t possible eat it all.”

“Thanks, I’ve already eaten,” is the answer, though Kitty does take a seat across from him as he starts digging in. She pours Charles and then herself a cup of coffee, and adds cream and sugar to her own. “Did you have a restful sleep, Professor? Are the accommodations satisfactory?”

“Please, call me Charles—”

“Only if you call me Kitty; everyone does.”

“Yes, Kitty. Everything is absolutely wonderful, and perfect, and…” His words peter out, staring at the incredible Eggs Benedict that’s just been unveiled on his plate. There’s also bacon, sausages, freshly baked scones and marmalade, and an omelet with mushrooms, green peppers and onions – exactly the way he likes it. “I don’t mean to sound paranoid, or ungrateful in any way…”

“But you’re wondering about the room? And the food? And how we just happen to have all your favorite things?” Kitty asks. “Don’t worry; you’re not crazy for thinking it’s too much of a coincidence. We were instructed to make you feel comfortable and at home here during your stay.”

Charles grins. “Oh? Well isn’t that interesting! Do I have the lovely Emma to thank for this magnificent welcome?”

“Sorry. It’s a State Secret, Prof. X,” Kitty answers, and the two share a laugh as Charles tucks into his meal. They engage in a little small talk as he makes good headway through his food, with Kitty sharing some fascinating history around the Residence’s previous owners, and the architecture of the grand colonial style building.

She gets a text near the end of the meal – after the Eggs Benedict and the omelet have both been demolished – and then looks up at him and quirks a teasing grin. “Do you have any plans for the day, Charles?”

“Not really no.” His plans were to take the first day to get over his jet lag, and start meeting Betsy and the other organizers for the Conference on the following day. “My schedule here doesn’t officially start until tomorrow, so I might head out and take a look around; do some sightseeing.”

“Perfect.” She texts a quick message on her mobile – presumably to whoever sent her the message – and adds, “I’ve got the perfect tour guide for you. He’ll meet you here in a half an hour.”

And because Charles doesn’t usually like to snoop, and read people without their permission, he’s honestly blindsided by Kitty’s answer when he asks, “Oh? Who would that be?”

Kitty smiles again, clearly amused and says, “Magneto, His Majesty, the King of Genosha. But you should call him Erik. He hates being called ‘Your Majesty’”.

It’s actually a bloody miracle that Charles doesn’t spit out his mouthful of coffee.


End file.
